Let Chaos Reign: Cerberus
by Titled Heart
Summary: "Logan...did you know there's a box in the living room?" Logan and Kendall have a surprise pop up in their home. Kogan, one-shot. Pure fluff.


_So, I mentioned to everyone who reviewed that I actually had some one-shots in store for this. This is the first of three that I had planned out. It's cutesy, and totally different from the original story. But I feel like it's just a glimpse into their future, something adorable. I don't expect many people to really care for this, since it isn't really part of the original, but it's definitely a part that I had wanted to add to the end that I just didn't feel flowed with the rest of the story. There's two more waiting to be written, but I'm going to give myself a chance to step away from this universe for a little while. :D _

_This is a huge thank you to all of you who absolutely made my MONTH with all your reviews and super kind words. It was ridiculous how much I was smiling for those four days. XD And huge thank you to my Jakii-poo for encouraging me to write all of this to begin with. That girl is amazing. _

* * *

><p>"Logan..."<p>

Kendall's voice traveled down the hallway into what he had turned into his work room. In the few months since the human had been allowed to live with him in the underworld, so many things had changed. His home was bright and happy, to suit his mood. His rests were warm and comfortable within the folds of his lovers arms. Hell, even his productivity when it came to work had increased, because he knew the moment he was done he could spend time with the blonde.

"Yes...?" Logan answered with just as much hesitation. There was silence for a moment.

"Did you know there's a box in the living room?" Kendall's voice floated back to him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"No...when did it show up?" He asked as he pulled himself away from his viewing fountain and making his way back into the main room. Kendall was crouched down over a fairly large box with his head cocked to the side.

"A few seconds ago." He poked the corner of it with his index finger and Logan chuckled at him.

But when the box shook and growled, they both jumped back. Kendall's arms were slung out to the sides as he stood in front of the white object as if he were going to tackle it at any moment. It was quite adorable, actually. Logan sometimes wondered if the blonde remembered who the god was here. But he let him have his heroic moments.

"Well...open it."

Kendall gave him an incredulous look, clearly indicating what he thought of Logan's mental status. "You're joking, right? The thing just _growled_." He pointed at the box with his other hand on his hip.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, because it can _totally_ hurt you, right?" It seemed to be a light bulb moment for the blonde as his face broke out into a large grin.

"Oh yeah..." Then he tip-toed forward and swiped the top off the box, jumping back as quickly as he could.

Logan barely suppressed the squeal that threatened to erupt from his throat.

The box flipped onto its side as the creature within placed its weight on one side, the three-headed puppy rolling out onto its back. Two heads stared up at Kendall from their lying position while the third focused on Logan.

"Finally!" Logan cheered, gaining the attention of the other three heads in the room. Kendall looked at him curiously, pausing in his movement to pick up the three-headed puppy. "James is replacing Cerberus." He answered, as if Kendall should have already known the answer to his own question. "It's only taken him a couple of centuries."

Kendall chuckled and swooped forward to pick up the puppy. All three heads began licking his face as the tail on the body wagged ecstatically. "I'm gonna name him...Paco."

Logan's jaw dropped as he stared at Kendall in disbelief. "You're joking." He stated, not even questioning his sanity. "His name is Cerberus Jr." Kendall put the puppy down and crossed his arms, his face going into that stubborn look he developed when he didn't always get his way. The puppy sniffed around his feet, licking his toes in different intervals.

"_No_. His name is Paco." He was emphatic in his statement. "I found the box, and I want to name him Paco."

"Kendall." Logan stepped forward, ignoring the low growl of two of the heads. "He's supposed to be a guard dog...a guard dog of the underworld." He tried explaining, almost pleading. "Paco is _not_ intimidating."

Kendall shook his head. "No. I'm not giving in on this one. Besides, they like the name. Don't you Paco." He leaned down and cooed at the two heads that were completely fixated on him, rubbing them on the heads gently.

Logan threw his hands up in the air. "Fine." He bit out as he began walking back to his work room. "You get to clean up after him then." Kendall snorted behind him, but otherwise made no other noise besides the ridiculous baby noises he was making towards the puppy.

His realm was going to be guarded by a three-headed dog named Paco...damnit.


End file.
